


Midnight Mistletoe

by wendigochild13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marijuana, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigochild13/pseuds/wendigochild13
Summary: Real world AUSeveral years after High School, Naruto and Sasuke cross paths again at the Uchiha Corp Holiday Gala, and discover there is still passionate feelings buried deep down.A Holiday oneshot





	Midnight Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. So uhhh this was supposed to be posted BEFORE the Holidays, buuut I got busy haha. Here it is anyway, and it'll be here for next year! 
> 
> Please do let me know if there are any spelling errors, or anything, I could have easily over looked something.

NaruSasu

Midnight Mistletoe

 

The raven tapped his foot in an aggressive pattern against the brightly patterned floor that was so clean, he swore he could see his reflection shooting back at him with a grimace. Sasuke sighed while watching the workers set up decorations in his parents manor. Christmas decor, it was time for their annual Holiday party. Actually it was more like a gala, this year Uchiha Corp decided to host a gala in favor of charity. The raven assumed it was to present them in a better standing light. Opposed to the "Money hungry pigs that devour the city." As the liberal columnist in the Konoha paper so kindly put it. None other than Kiba himself wrote that, Sasuke knew the dog loving boy was still bitter from his father losing his job with Uchiha Corp. years ago. The raven shook his head and wandered off to check and make sure everyone else was doing their job correctly. Every so often some newbie would drop something of minor importance. Which resulted in the young Uchiha to bark at them.

 "How about you stop being so clumsy! And you?" He whirled on some stumpy looking man who appeared to be doing a sloppy job, in Sasuke's eyes anyway. He was a perfectionist after all. "You've got this all wrong . . . move over." He pushed the man out of his way, and starts rearranging everything.

 "Someone needs to get laid." He whispers as a counter attack, hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear, which of course he did.

 "What was that? I hope you know -" He fumed like a boiling kettle, until he felt someone pull him back.

 "Sorry, my brother is under a lot of stress right now. The company relies on him too much." Itachi chimed in with a dazzling smile before dragging his younger brother away into their fathers study. "You have got to chill out. That's not your job, go prepare for the party, and stop being a total ass." Itachi was right, he needed to chill out, work has been too much for him lately, and he was taking it out of the workers, maybe he needed a cigarette.

 "Sorry." He pouted.

 "Go get ready." Itachi instructed once again, with a calmer aura around him now.

 "I don't see why we have to host this gala, and this year all the local businesses are invited." Sasuke grimaces.

 "Well it's good to Network with everyone. Help improve Uchiha Corp for the better." The older brother smiled, and it was that kind of smile that flaunted how wise he was now.

 "I guess." Sasuke stomped off, heading upstairs. He was mostly worried about seeing his old High School classmates, a lot of them own businesses now, or work at local establishments, etc. He hadn't exactly gotten along with everyone back then, he was snotty, and kept to himself. Rarely ever paying attention to anyone, and focused on studying to get into the fancy University he aspired in London. He got in of course, but at the expense of being a loner, and ignoring everyone in High School.

After Sasuke got ready for the party, he still had an hour to kill before it was actually time to start, so he decided to use this time to focus on getting ahead on his paperwork while indulging on a cigarette. One could always work on downtime, however the raven couldn't seem to focus. For some peculiar reason he couldn't his mind was off, unfocused, his stomach twisted up into some fucking strange knot that bout made him puke

 "Why the fuck am I feeling so nervous??" He rasped while doing some breathing exercises to calm his nerves. Sasuke glanced at a sole picture on his desk, be placed it in the back where it would barley be seen. Moreover he pulled it out, and briefly stared upon it before shoving it in his desk drawer. "There's no way he'd be here, the idiot could barely get through school as it was." The Uchiha claimed confidently before whisking down the stairs to check on the party set up.

The party was dull as usual, considering he was an important figure to the company, Sasuke had to be a good host, speaking with other heads. Which he enjoyed in the beginning because he takes his job very serious. But on the other hand, Sasuke grew quite detached rather quickly. Normally this was something he never grew bored of, moreover for some reason tonight he couldn't bare it. As time went by he noticed old classmates, such as Ino who owned a floral shop and Sakura who worked with her. Kiba and Shino who worked at a local video game store, Kiba also worked part time as a journalist. Sai who he did not like seeing, was there because he runs an art supply shop. Sasuke swore he saw Gaara and Lee at some point in the evening too, he was at a total loss to what kind of business they ran or worked for, Lee probably ran a Martial Arts School, but Gaara he was clueless. However his worries were on standby because no one came up and talked to him. The Raven was practically invisible, and deep down this did make him forlorn. Whether he admitted it or not.

 After some time had passed by, Sasuke made his rounds, hoping he had touched bsse on everyone important enough to his father's standings. Talking business was extremely dull at this point in the evening, and couldn’t help but roll his dark onyx eyes every time a big associate of some sort tried to set him up with yet another daughter. Sasuke didn’t dare show his true disinterest, moreover tried turning down these girls the best he could. Even if he were intrigued, they were all the same anyway. Appearing fake, too beautiful, bright, and well too bright, like they were stepford wives. The raven slipped away scanning through the bodies, searching for his brother. Itachi seemed to have disappeared off somewhere, as he always did. The older Uchiha didn't appear to enjoy these functions anyhow. He rolled his eyes with a shrug, it was a Holiday gala, and maybe he should try to enjoy himself as well. God knows Itachi was, wherever he vanished off to. Suddenly the Uchiha paused. He was petrified by a figure that unexpectedly walked into the gala, and this figure wasn't wearing a suite, but had on a nice flattering sweater, of a beautiful shade of blue. Fitted dress gray jeans, and cucks. Sasuke held back his disgust as the blond headed for the bar, and his golden skin looked just as warm under the decorated winter lights. His whiskers still as noticeable as ever, which made him pop out in the crowd. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, watching him order at the bar. Sasuke felt something squeeze at his chest, and all he wanted to do was ignore it. Pretend like nothing was happening by the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, and it definitely didn't make his face suddenly warm.

\--

"We don't serve beer." The bartender hissed for the fourth time in a row.

 "But HOW? This is a bar, bar's serve alcohol! I don't want any of this frilly nilly crap. I mean look at that, it's PINK." Naruto exclaimed in aggravation, attempting to hold back his pouting. All he wanted was a beer, he came to this weird gala, felt so out of place, and wanted something familiar, but he couldn't even have that.

 "Well Dobe, this isn't some sort of frat party where you drink some second rate beer. It's a Gala, where we have the best of the best." A snarky voice cut through, and Naruto whirled on his heels to see Sasuke standing before him. Of course he was dressed at his best in a well fitted suit. His onyx eyes stared at him, almost tearing a hole in his heart.

 Yes Sasuke would be here, it was his families Gala, what did he expect? However he was admittedly surprised that the raven even came over to speak to him, even if it was an insult.

 "Sasuke, hey! Haven't seen you in-"

 "Six years?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. "What do you do? Didn't expect to see you here."

 "Yeah. I opened up a ramen shop!" Naruto noticed the eye-roll Sasuke tried holding in, but he saw the raven had a slight smile. "How are you?" He asked, trying to keep his excitement down to a minimum.

 "Always working, are you going to actually order anything or continue standing there like a complete moron?"

 "Oh right! I wanted a beer, but now I don't know what to order." Naruto smiled awkwardly, and turned back to the bartender who looked immensely irritated. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes once more, and leaned against the bar, quietly giving an order. The bartender smiled and whipped up a drink. He slid two glasses over that were filled with a light bronze color. Before he could even pull out his wallet, Sasuke already had it covered. Damn. Naruto wanted to pay for his drink. The blond grabbed the glsss examining it, his eyes lit up. Holy shit that was good, and it burned like fiery cinnamon.

 "Oh my, Sasuke this is so good!" Naruto blurted out, his eyes glimmering with excitement. Sasuke was no long there, he turned around to see the Uchiha stomping off toward a crowd of people. Naruto stormed after him, trying not to trip over his sloppy shoe laces. "Sasuke-Teme wait up!"

 "What Dobe?" He sneered, his face red.

 "Well this drink is so good, have you had it before?"

 "Yes idiot, I ordered it." He glanced over his shoulder, his eyebrows still narrowed. "It's fireball."

 "Oooh, well it's delicious!" Naruto almost tripped when Sasuke quickly halted. "So Sasuke, you want to do something? Been ages, we could hide away and just drink." The blond smiled brightly like an idiot.

 "No. I have important engagements to tend to." He was short, his voice unfriendly. Sasuke glanced behind him seeing a tall man with dark hair and serious features. Fugaku. Naruto only met him once, and the man didn't look happy, glaring in Naruto's direction. Yep he looked the same. "I don't do stuff like that anymore."

 "Clearly." Naruto's smile diminished, feeling his heart sink further and further. "You used to be fun." His voice trailed into a whisper, and the fox turned on his heels, heading toward his friends.

\--

"What were you doing with that boy?" The low grumble of the older Uchiha set Sasuke off, deteriorating his mood. Well more than it already was. Talking to Naruto didn't upset him, on the contrary it actually brightened him up. The moving optimistic boy with the brightest smile in the world. Sasuke tried to hide his own smile from his father. He could attempt to hide that, opposed to the thudding drum in his chest, and his crimson splattered face. Just calm down Sasuke, he told himself over and over. It had been years, and still nothing has changed. Nothing. Sasuke shook his head, shaking off the thoughts of the blond.

 "We were just talking Father."

 "Well don't, it's important to socialize with the guest, network. But there is no need for you to soil the Uchiha name by conversing with trash such as himself." His father's scowl made Sasuke's stomach turn, but his blood boiled again, steaming.

 "Take that back." Sasuke growled, gnawing his teeth.

 "Pardon?" Fugaku remarked, with a furrowed brow.

 "Don't ever call him that again."

 "If I don't recall," he narrowed his onyx eyes, "there was once a time you threw him away, and never looked back." The voice that came from him was sinister and sharp, that it cut through Sasuke like a blade. He wasn't shocked by how bad it hurt. Because he was right. Sasuke completely shut the blond out of his life, once told to do so.

 "You're right, but it was a mistake. I never recovered from it, and what's worse is that Naruto forgave me because he's a good person. Too good. You'll never be as good as he is, so you better take it back." Sasuke stood his ground, his own eyes narrowed into a fierce stare that it took his father by surprise, the raven never stood up to him. Not once, especially when he should have in High School. Fugaku sighed and walked away from his son, Sasuke simply smiled, proud of himself.

 Was this the real reason Sasuke drowned himself in work? To force himself to forget about all his regrets, the reason for all his unhappiness? He forced the thoughts concerning Naruto away because he was told to, he was afraid of not being successful like everyone else in his family. However all it did was create a robot who was extremely unhappy, and angry. The raven whisked his head around looking for the fox, the party was filled with so many bodies that he was nowhere to be found. Fuck.

\--

Naruto was hanging out down in the basement with the rest of his gang. Sakura and Ino used their relationship as a maneuver to persuade the bartender into giving them a bottle of apple whiskey. So they were passing it around for everyone to share. The head of pink nuzzled into Ino, she was sitting in her lap, looking rather buzzed. Kiba and Shino were chatting with Sai about the paper, and new columns they could be working on. Mostly comic or gamer inspired articles. Naruto had mostly been in and out of their conversations. He played a lot of video games, and he was actually pretty good. Good enough to go pro if he wanted to, but running the ramen shop; Ramen by Uzumaki took most of his time and money. It wasn't cheap, he didn't come from money unlike the rest of his friends. He lived in foster care his whole life. Well most of his life, when he turned sixteen, his guidance counselor Iruka adopted him. It was mostly his money that was put toward starting the ramen shop with Naruto. So his life was a tad different in comparison to his friends, and everyone at this gala. However Naruto never wanted to feel bad for himself, and was entirely grateful that he now had a family. Even if it was incredibly small.

 Sasuke on the other hand seems miserable, they may have only talked for a mere ten minutes, but the fox could see it behind his onyx eyes, they hadn't changed. Sasuke was always miserable back in High School, and now it appeared to be just the same. Why though? Sasuke pushed him away all those years ago so he could make a name for himself within his family’s' company. Right?

 "So Naruto I noticed you were talking to Sasuke." The head of pink piped in, disturbing his thoughts. Her hair was pinned curled and she wore a glitzy flapper styled gown.

 "Oh uh yeah." He smiled.

 "Looked like flirting too." Ino grinned at him devilish, she also had pinned curls, she wore a long champagne colored gown, and it was so shimmery the two were beautiful, sitting there together. Naruto really felt under dressed, he had never attended a gala before.

 "Nah."

 "Don't be so modest, you know that's what was going on." The blonde girl winked.

 "Maybe, but I don't know if it even meant anything, we haven't seen each other in six years." He shrugged while trying to keep his smile. If Naruto's veered away from his happy go lucky optimistic attitude, it would be hard to veer back.

 "Well what even happened back then? You were the only person Sasuke was ever nice to, than suddenly it just stopped. He was distant from everyone." Sakura asked.

 "Yeah what did happen? Did you two break up?" Ino added in, her blue eyes sparkling in interest.

 "We were never together." Naruto grabbed the whiskey, taking a swig feeling the strong apple burn in the back of his throat.

 "What?" The two shrieked, which added Kiba and the rest to stare at them intrigued.

 "Yeah, we were never actually together. Close yes, and we could have been more, but before that even happened Sasuke's father caught us." Naruto took another swig, wiping off his mouth. "Next thing I knew, Sasuke distanced himself, claiming he couldn't risk damaging his future. After graduation I never saw him again until now."

 "Do you still have feelings for him?" Sakura implied.

 "Of course, I kept track of him all these years. Dated off and on, and after seeing him today it was clear I still had feelings." The blond took one last swig, feeling his head spin a little bit, he was tipsy. He laid flat on his back, feeling like he was rocking like a ship, even if he wasn't actually.

 "I think we broke him." Ino muttered to Sakura.

 "Maybe you shouldn't give up then." Sakura spoke before being swept away in a kiss with Ino. Kiba and Shino went in their conversation with Sai again, having lost interest in the conversation. Naruto shut his eyes, seeing specks of color explode in the darkness.

 "Hey Gaara, everyone is down here partying, great!" Lee's voice echoed through the air. Naruto shot his eyes open, staring Lee, and a very sloshed Gaara in his arms. "Anyone want to smoke?" He grinned, and Naruto immediately shot up.

 "You brought smoke??" He brightened up, he so needed this to get away from this depressive mindset he had just gone to.

 "Fuck yeah." He smiled brightly, and Gaara pulled out his stash consisting of rolling papers.

 "I am so in!" The fox smiled brightly.

\-- 

The raven leaned against the cold grainy wall that was the back of the house, feeling the crisp air sting his fair skin while blowing out smoke. It should have felt more cold to him, but his face had not cooled off one bit ever since he encountered a certain blond. It was flaming, and he hoped the cold air would make him feel better. However it wasn't helping all that much unfortunately. Naruto was still on his mind, his heart rate hadn't slowed down either, in fact it speed up right after he snapped at his father. Sasuke took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out more harsh smoke.

 What was he to do? His emotions were completely out of whack, they haven't been like this since High School. He and Naruto's were always butting heads from Middle School to High School. They were competitive, always trying to be number one in every active sport, but Sasuke of course excelled in classes, but on the contrary for the arts; such as music, choir, and art class Naruto had him beat. So gym classes, and try outs were always competitive. Moreover senior year, they suddenly noticed their competitive feud had turned into attraction. Maybe it was always like that deep down, and they grew closer helping one another out with their studies so they both had fair shots at college or just a future. The more time they spent together, the deeper their attraction grew.

 One night, while studying at the raven's house, his parents were never home because of work, so they often studied there. As both could no longer tolerate their lingering feelings. The two teenage boys engaged in a brief intimate kiss. Sasuke still remembered that Naruto tasted like pork Ramen, and peaches. Or maybe it was he smelled like peaches, it had been so long now, he couldn't remember. After their shared kiss, Naruto pressed his body against Sasuke, pressing him against the living room couch, lips nearly inches apart, exchanging passionate glances. That was when Fugaku stepped in. So shocked he kicked Naruto out, and commanded Sasuke to never speak to him again. Claiming it was best for the family, and his own future. So he followed orders like a programmed robot. It was painful, and hard. The biggest mistake in his life. He sadly had forgotten his pain over the years by downing himself in school, and soon after his career until he became entirely jaded.

 So here he was, seeing him again, and letting himself being swept off his feet. He had to gain control over his emotions, this was best. Right? To focus on his career, if word got out he was gay, or even dating someone such as Naruto. It could ruin him.

 But.

 Why did he snap at his father if that's how he felt? Sasuke pondered while realizing that his cigarette had burned out. Fuck. He tossed it out, and lit up another, this time actually smoking it. He watched as the smoke drifted from his fair lips, fading away in the night sky. He sighed. Was working for Uchiha corp actually what he wanted? It was forced onto him, that he never gave thought that it was actually what he wanted to do with his life.

 "Sasuke, smoking out back? What a crazy move for a programmed robot such as himself." Itachi chimed in with a cheeky attitude. He pulled out a cigarette of his own, and lit it up.

 "What do you want?" Sasuke furrowed his brows at his brother.

 "Why are you always so fucking hostile?"

 

Sasuke shrugged, taking another drag, blowing out the harsh smoke toward his brother. "Who bloody knows?"

 "Because you're unhappy." Itachi remarked.

 "What?" The Raven whirled on him, infuriated because he was right.

 "Don't deny it, you know it's true. Something happened to you long ago, and it changed you. My guess is it has something to do with that boy you were flirting with earlier. " Itachi grinned arrogantly, however he wasn't wrong, again.

 "Did everyone fucking see that?"

 "So you don't deny it?"

 Sasuke went silent, finishing off his cigarette.

 "Quit."

 "Quit what?" He whirled on his brother again, glaring.

 "Uchiha Corp, leave. It's only ever made you miserable." Itachi paused to take a drag of his menthol. "It's not like we need you, I can take over. This was forced on you at such a young age, you never discovered what you actually wanted in life."

 "Besides Naruto." He admitted.

 "Besides Naruto!" Itachi yelled excitedly, obviously he was slightly drunk.

 "You're right, you're ABSOLUTELY right. It's been six years, and I obviously still like him."

 "Well his picture is still on your nightstand." The older Uchiha piped in with a grin.

 "Shut up." Sasuke rolled his eyes, he paused. Heading toward the sound of Christmas music dying off, and less bodies inside the manor. He needed to find Naruto right now, and speak with him. Moreover it was now getting late, a quarter to twelve. What if he already left? That's not a big deal, he could talk to him tomorrow. But wait, he needed to tell him tonight before he chickens out again. He can't make another mistake. "I have to go!" Sasuke storms off, heading inside to look for the fox. He heard a tipsy Itachi wish me luck.

 The display of Christmas decor and Holiday music made his head spin, everyone was dressed exactly the same that it made his stomach turn. God damn, why did everyone have to dress so fucking alike? Bloody hell. Sasuke bit his thin lip scanning for the head of messy blonde hair, and clothes that screamed . . . Well screamed Naruto Uzumaki. Where was he? Sasuke spun on his heels and dashed, in hopes to find him.

\--

The thick earthy smoke filled the basement. Just about everyone participated in the activity that unfortunately Naruto only got a few hits in, and he had a high tolerance so it didn't do much beside put him in a better mood. A much better mood, as the drinking was taking him down into despair, this was his saving grace from despair, oh and Sasuke's little coy smile that popped up in his head. That helped, that actually always helped. Naruto glanced around the room, everyone had basically been smacking lips ever since they finished the joint. Feeling incredibly awkward and like a third wheel, more like the sixth wheel at this point. So he got up from the cold basement floor, and waved goodbye to everyone. He needed to head out, and figured Sasuke didn't want to talk to him anymore for the night, he decided to just leave. The ramen shop would be opening extra early tomorrow, so they could close early for Christmas Eve.

 The fox felt a little floaty, but it wasn't that bad, and the soon cold air would be good for him. Clear his head up just enough so he wouldn't have to worry about walking to the bus station. He didn't drive just in case he drank too much. Which instead he smoked, which didn't ever affect his driving much. However it was better this way. He finally made it up the stairs, and squinted his eyes at the bright lights of the Christmas Gala, and lots of white outside. White?! Fuck. It was snowing, it was fucking snowing outside. Great. Naruto scanned for his orange flannel coat. Not the most classy, but it was warm and had a hood! Which he loved. Sliding it on, he made his way for a side door so he could slip out, forcing himself to avoid looking for Sasuke. He didn't want his mood to deteriorate again. Maybe he'd try again in another month or so, or a year?

 "Naruto!"

 Or maybe another 2 years, or possibly never, maybe it was never meant to be by this point.

 "Bloody hell, dobe!"

 Naruto snapped his head over his shoulder to see a very distraught Sasuke before him. He was panting, face red, determined eyes, and once again his face was so red. "Sasuke?"

 "I've been calling out to you, how def can you be moron?" Sasuke sneered.

 "This conversation was so lovely, you're charming as always Sasuke." Naruto turned, not sure why Sasuke was randomly attacking him.

"Dob . . . Naruto wait." Sasuke stepped in closer, and the blonde faced him finally. "I have to say something."

 

"Please don't be too rude, I have to wake up early tomorrow." The fox grinned at him, holding back a flush.

 "Obviously you're mad at me from earlier."

 "You think?" He recoiled.

 "Okay, but just let me say this okay?" Sasuke pleaded with innocent eyes. Whoa. It was so cute that Naruto almost fainted.

 "Fine." He finally smiled genuinely at the raven.

 "I'm in love with you." Sasuke suddenly blurted out, and Naruto nearly did fall over this time around.

 "What now?" His blue eyes grew, and he added on. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it." The blond remarked.

 "I mean, oh god. That went differently in my head." Sasuke suddenly panicked, about to turn on his nice italian shoes. Naruto realized this was for real, so he cupped his cheeks and pulled him closer so he couldn't run away.

 "I'm listening."

 "I meant, I never stopped loving you. We both know we had feelings for one another, it was burning. Undeniable. My father told me I had to stop seeing you, that it would affect my future. So I made the biggest mistake of my life, and pushed you away. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I've been so unhappy ever since. I'm quitting Uchiha Corp, and want to find out who I am away from this." Sasuke paused, and he spoke so fast he was gasping for breaths. Naruto smiled watching him do so, his face burning, and heart fluttering.

 "If you feel the same Dobe, how about we give it a go? I want to get to know you again, and you get to know me. If you're not opposed to this. Bloody hell I sound like an idiot rambling on like this." The Ravens voice went raspy, his cheeks were so rosey, it was as if Naruto could hear his heart thudding as well. Or maybe that was his, but he didn't know what to say. For once he was at a loss for words. Which should he say first? On the other hand Sasuke took his silence as rejection. "I'm sorry." The godfather clock down the hall rung as it struck midnight, and so Naruto grinned at Sasuke and pointed up, there was a scarlet mistletoe above them, it was beautiful and filled with forest green foliage around it. The raven's onyx eyes widened, clearly embarrassed.

 Naruto pulled Sasuke into him, closing the distance so that their lips could finally touch after all these years. Sasuke tasted like fire whisky and cigarettes, but it was sweet like cinnamon. He smelled of expensive cologne, that was so sweet and rich it would have made Naruto buzzed all over again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck, deepening the kiss. Tasting each other, bodies pressed together. The fox could have sworn he heard the raven make a sound between their kiss, it vibrated between his luscious lips to his own. He cupped Sasuke's cheeks, brushing his thumb in the dark silk hair. Sasuke clung onto him so sweetly it made his heart drop completely. It was so passionate, yet romantic. Naruto didn't want it to stop, alas he had to pull away to take a breath.

 "I love you too teme." Naruto rasped out, "fuck I've been waiting to do that for years."

 "Me too." The raven coughed trying to breath, brushing his hair back. Naruto looked back to see that a few people had watched them, not many seemed to notice though. Just his friends who were indeed giggling, but maybe a social gala wasn't perfect to make out at. "I live nearby if you want to come over. We can talk this over properly." Sasuke blushed, he looked incredibly nervous.

 "Well," Sasuke interrupted him with a sigh of disappointment.

 "Oh right, you said you have to wake up early." Sasuke's disappointed pout clutched at his heart strings.

 "Ah, who needs sleep anyway?" Naruto grinned brightly, and held his hand out for Sasuke to take. Once he did, he firmly grasped it and they set out.

 "You tasted very strange, do you smoke marijuana?" Sasuke asked as they stepped out in the midnight snow.

 "Who even calls it that?! What are you seventy??" The blond cackled like a hyena. "And you tasted like cigarettes! When did you start smoking?"

 Sasuke smiled back at Naruto as they engaged in friendly banter, exchanging smiles and sweet words while stepping through the fresh snow falling from the sky. The Holiday lights glistened and reflected off the snow as they faded away on the distance, only leaving footprints in the blanket to soon be covered by new small fragile flakes.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long :)  
> Time to work on The Journal Drarry fans!


End file.
